Play it Again, Mert
by Bunny1
Summary: A takeoff of the musical episode of BtVS... Will Merton make the right choice? Will Lori keep getting the shaft? Are Tommy and Becky destiny? And, what's with an old fiend's new job? Complete!:
1. Let's Start the Party...

"Play it Again, Mert..."  
by,  
Bunny   
  
  
Tommy's Narrative: Ever watch a musical and wonder how everyone is so perfectly choreographed and always seems to know the words to the songs? Ever wish real life could be like that? Yeah, me neither...   
  
  
Merton sat, pouring over his books, sighing. Everything was just so... *boring* lately! He wanted to liven things up again... make it all... exciting...   
  
"Gotta be a spell in here *somewhere*..." he muttered. "Aha!" he cackled excitedly. "I got it, I got it, I got it..." he sang, getting ready for the invocation...   
  
~*~  
  
Merton walked into school, whistling a happy little tune. Pretty soon now, his spell would be working, and excitement would abound, just like the invocation promised...   
  
"Merton!" Lori called.  
  
"Yeeeeeesssss?" he smiled, running quickly over.  
  
"You're not gonna *believe* what's going on!" she said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"People are singin' and dancin' like crazy... all kinds of nutty stuff..."   
  
"Singing and dancing?" Merton echoed, confused.   
  
Oy, he must've made a bit of a miscalculation...   
  
"Merton, what's with the look?" Lori asked him suspiciously.   
  
"N-nothing, nothing..."   
  
"Merton..." Tommy said sternly, grabbing him by the collar to keep him from running off.  
  
"Okay, *maybe*, just maybe mind you, this is an accident of an excitement spell?"  
  
"Excitement spell?" Tommy frowned.  
  
"Well... things were getting boring around here---"  
  
Tommy sighed, annoyed.  
  
"For you, maybe. For me it was a nice little vacation where I could finally *relax* from fighting big bad whatevers!"   
  
"Sorry..." Merton winced.  
  
"Okay, you didn't know it would turn into this... whatever is going on?" Lori questioned.  
  
"No... I just thought there would be fun?"  
  
Tommy quirked a brow, smirking at Merton.  
  
"Okay... so, what is that you know about what *is* going on, though?"   
  
Merton looked pensive for the merest of moments, then turned to his friends.  
  
"Well, if it's what I *think* it is, it's almost like a truth serum."  
  
"I don't follow..." Lori said, apprehensive.  
  
"Well... if you get taken over and start a little song-and-dance number? You can't lie in song. You have no control over what comes out of your mouth, but you inevitably reveal some sort of deeply hidden truth about yourself."  
  
"WHAT???!!!" Tommy exploded.  
  
"Calm down, Tom---"  
  
"I will *not* calm down! What if I accidentally reveal I'm a... werewolf?" he demanded, lowering his voice to a whisper on the last word.  
  
Merton's eyes widened.  
  
"May--- maybe we should take you to the lair until we figure out how to stop this?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe we *should*..." Tommy muttered sarcastically.   
  
As the trio started to leave the school, they saw Hillary Choate approaching.   
  
"H-hillary..." Merton smiled weakly.  
  
"Dingle."   
  
They looked as though they might get into one of their arguments, but, suddenly, pretty music started playing and she started looking at Merton funny.  
  
"Hillary?"   
  
"Can you hear it in my voice? Was it something I let slip? Does the whole world know? Isn't it obvious? I'm the one who's in control. Now, I'm acting like a fool. Do my feelings show? Is my face aglow? Whoa. Isn't it obvious?"  
  
Lori looked at her almost angrily as she started dancing around Merton.  
  
"That I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm feeling like a little girl. Caught up in emotions, I'm out of control. Isn't it obvious? Ooooooh."  
  
Merton started to look all dazed and goofy, and Tommy just watched with wide eyes and kind of a proud smile for his bud as Hillary put her hands to his face.  
  
"Do you see my hands? They tremble. Wonder why I can't look you in the eye. Don't know how long I can keep this inside? Isn't it obvious? Oooooh, yeah. Ohhhh, I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm feeling like a little girl. Ohhhh, yeah. Caught up in emotions, I'm out of control. Isn't it obvious? Oooooooooh. Yeah. Suddenly, these emotions have got control of my heart. I'm seeing my light. Every breath, every smile, must give me away. Cause I feel so much I can't hide. Oh, and I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm feeling like a little girl. A little girl. Caught up in emotions, I'm out of control. Yeah. Isn't it obvious?"  
  
She suddenly leant down for a searing kiss, then got wide, shocked, frantic eyes and ran away down the hall.  
  
Merton didn't notice, however, as he still wore the goofy grin as Lori started dragging him out towards the hearse, Tommy quickly in tow...   
  
~*~  
  
Later that afternoon, they were still pouring through Merton's books, trying to find an antidote spell for all that was going on. Merton didn't want to tell Tommy and Lori, but it was possible that page could just be *missing*, as alot of his spellbooks were second-hand...   
  
Becky walked downstairs, wearing her hair in a high ponytail, Daisy Duke shorty-shorts, and a halter-top. Tommy eyed her and bit down on his lip, praying he wouldn't wolf out.   
  
"*Damn* she looks nice in that..." he thought. "Too bad about the wolf thing--- well, and Merton would freak..."  
  
Becky smiled slightly at Tommy then turned her head away.  
  
"He doesn't even know I'm on the planet..." she thought morosely.   
  
"Uh, is there somethin' you want, Becky?" Merton asked a bit apprehensively.   
  
"Mascara. Left it down here yesterday." she explained, picking it up off his desk.   
  
"Oh, okay..."   
  
"What're you guys doin'?" she asked curiously, perching on the desk and crossing her legs.  
  
"Becky, don't pretend to be interested."  
  
Becky frowned, slightly hurt.  
  
"I was just *askin'*, but I know when I'm not wanted." she said coolly, getting up to leave.  
  
Merton sighed guiltily.  
  
"I'm sorry? We're just... researching a project? School stuff, very bland?"   
  
"Oh..." she shrugged.   
  
Suddenly, the music started again, and Tommy got up, and he and Becky walked over to each-other, looking into each-other's eyes.   
  
"Oh, lordy, not again..." Lori grumbled.   
  
"Everyone's getting seranaded but *me*." she thought, pouting.   
  
"Late at night when all the world is sleepin', I stay up and think of you. And, I wish on a star that somewhere you are thinking of me too. 'Cause, I'm dreamin' of you tonight. Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight. And, there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be. Then here in my room, dreamin' about you and me..."  
  
Tommy picked her up around the waist and plopped her on top of Merton's large safe, keeping his hands resting on her hips and looking into her eyes.   
  
"If you said goodbye to me tonight. There would still be music left to write. What else could I do? That hasn't happened for the longest time. Once I thought my innocence was gone. Now I know that happiness goes on. That's where you found me, when you put your arms around me. I haven't been there for the longest time..."  
  
"Wonder if you ever see me, and I wonder if you know I'm there. If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside? Would you even care? I just wanna hold you close, but, so far, all I have are dreams of you. So, I wait for the day and the courage to say, how much I love you. Yes, I do..."  
  
"Whoa. For the longest. I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall. And, the greatest miracle of all, is how I need you. And, how you needed me too. That hasn't happened for the longest time. Maybe this won't last very long. But, you feel so right, and I could be wrong. Maybe I've been hoping too hard. But, I've gone this far, and it's more than I hoped for..."  
  
"I'll be dreamin' of you tonight. Till tomorrow, I'll be holdin' ya tight. And, there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be. Than here in my room, dreamin' about you and me. Ahhhhhh. Corazon. I can't stop, dreamin' of me. Dreamin'. I can't stop dreamin' of you. Mi amore..."  
  
"Who knows how much further we'll go on? Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone. I'll take my chances. I forgot how nice romance is. I haven't been there for the longest time. I had set good thoughts at the start. I said to myself, "hold onto your heart". Now, I know the woman that you are. You're wonderful so far, and it's more than I hoped for..."  
  
"Late at night when all the world is sleepin', I stay up and think of you. And, I still can't believe that ya came up to me and said I love you. I love you, too."  
  
"I don't care what consequence it brings.I have been a fool for lesser things."   
  
"Now I'm dreamin' with you tonight. Till tomorrow, and for all of my life. And, there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be. Then here in my room, dreamin' with you, endlessly."  
  
"I want you so bad. I think you ought to know that I intend to hold you for the longest time."  
  
"Dreamin'. With you tonight."  
  
"Whoa. For the longest time."  
  
"And, there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be."  
  
"Whoa. For the longest time."  
  
"Then here in my room. I'll be dreamin'."   
  
"Whoa. For the longest time."  
  
"Dreamin' of you tonight."   
  
"Whoa. For the longest time."  
  
"Endlessly."   
  
"Whoa."   
  
"And, I'll be holdin' you tight.  
  
"For the longest..."   
  
"Dreamin' with you tonight..."  
  
Becky slipped down off the filing cabinet into Tommy's arms as they started making-out on the floor... 


	2. Lori's Seranade...

"Nobody knows where my Tommy has gone, but, Becky left the same time. Why was he holding her hand, when he's supposed to be mine?"  
  
Lori sighed and shuffled her feet slightly. She knew she broke things off with Tommy months ago, but this recent and... well, what she felt was *weird* development with Tommy and Becky just didn't feel quite right...  
  
"It's my party and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry if I want to. You would cry too if it happened to you."  
  
Lori frowned slightly, spinning around a lampost in the park slowly. She wasn't the type to cry over silliness... was she?  
  
"Play all my records, keep dancing all night. But, leave me alone for a while. Till Merton's dancing with me, I've got no reason to smile."  
  
*Merton*??? Where had *that* come from??? Oy, things were going from weird to weirder... Could she really have hidden these conflicting emotions from herself this long?  
  
"It's my party and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry if I want to. You would cry too if no one serenaded you."  
  
Yes, this was the heart of the matter here... she wanted someone singing to *her*, damnit!  
  
"Merton and that whore Hillary just walked down this street, like a queen with her king. Oh, what a lovely surprise, Hillary's wearing his ring. It's my party and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry if I want to. You would cry too if it happened to you..."  
  
Lori threw herself onto the bench, crying. She didn't know how it had happened, but... she'd fallen for Merton Dingle! There was no denying it now...   
  
~*~  
  
"I thought that dreams belonged to other men. 'Cause each time I got close, they'd fall apart again."  
  
Tommy was singing to Becky again, this time in her bedroom, tangled in the green velvet bedding of her rice-bed.  
  
"I feared my heart would be in secrecy. I faced the nights alone. Oh, how could I have known? That all my life I only needed you?"  
  
She sang softly to him, as he rained kisses on her bare collarbone.  
  
"Whoa. Almost paradise. We're knockin' on heaven's door. Almost paradise. How could we ask for more? I swear that I can see forever in your eyes. Paradise."  
  
They sang together this time, between frenzied, passionate kisses...  
  
"It seems like perfect love's so hard to find. I'd almost given up. You must've read my mind."  
  
Tommy brushed her hair back from her face with both hands.  
  
"And, all these dreams I saved for a rainy day. They're finally comin' true. I'll share them all with you. 'Cause now we hold the future in our hands."  
  
Becky wrapped her legs back around him, rubbing his hips with her thighs like a cricket, running her fingertips gently up and down his arms...  
  
"Whoa. Almost paradise. We're knockin' on heaven's door. Almost paradise, how could we ask for more? I swear that I can see forever in your eyes. Paradise."  
  
"God, this is so... *amazing*..." Becky thought, breathless.   
  
The singing about it was odd, but it was kinda neat at the same time...  
  
"And, in your arms salvation's not so far away. It's getting closer, closer every day."  
  
"God, I love you..." Tommy thought, nuzzling her neck gently, laying gentle little licks on her shoulderblade...  
  
"It's almost paradise. We're knockin' on heaven's door. Almost paradise, how could we ask for more? I swear that I can see forever in your eyes. Paradise. Whoa. Almost paradise. We're knockin' on heaven's door. Almost paradise. How could we ask for more? I swear that I can see forever in your eyes. Paradise. Paradise. Paradise..." 


	3. It's Playtime...

When the next day rolled around, the gang was still in the Lair, trying to figure things out.  
  
"You know, guys, it's a little *hard* for you to research while you're *snuggling*..." Lori snorted, gesturing to Becky on Tommy's lap.  
  
"Shut up, Lori." Becky shot back cheerfully, nuzzling Tommy's neck.  
  
Merton sighed and rolled his eyes, but whispered to Lori, "Just leave 'em be for now? Maybe we'll get done quicker if they're not making googly-eyes at each-other from across the room?"  
  
Lori smirked and rolled her eyes as well.   
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Merton answered it, shocked to find Howie, the secretary of the Werewolf Syndicate, standing there.  
  
"Hidie-ho." he smiled pleasantly, walking past Merton. "Leader!" he exclaimed cheerfully.   
  
Tommy hopped up in shock, fortunately having a good enough grip on Becky he brought her up with him, rather than spilling her to the floor.   
  
"What are you doing here, Howie?" he asked warily.  
  
"The pack has been made aware that Leader has taken a mate. Greetings, Leader's Mate." Howie smiled at her.  
  
Becky waved.   
  
"Uh... hi?"  
  
"How does the pack know?" Tommy asked, annoyed.  
  
"Well... mating is more than just the act, sir. Mating is for life, it is only with your destined true love, and your souls are bound for eternity... sometimes only after, sometimes long before, but you are bound, much, *much* stronger than a wedding-vow. Of course the pack knows, Leader."   
  
Tommy looked at Becky in shock and gently sat her down in the chair they were both sitting in a minute before.  
  
"You're telling me that as far as werewolf law goes... we're married?"  
  
"Yes, but that is exclusive of human laws, sir."  
  
Tommy looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Well, you're not *legally* married, but you are by something much stronger than human law?"  
  
Tommy nodded, a slight smile passing over his features.  
  
Howie went on to add, "In fact, you have loved each-other for *several* lives."  
  
"What?" Becky asked, hopping up, wide-eyed.   
  
Howie cleared his throat, and the music started up again.  
  
"Oh, Lordy, not *more* singing..." Lori grumbled.  
  
"Well, here you are again. I guess it must be fate. Your souls tried it on their own, but, deep inside we've known, they'd be back to set things straight. Do you still remember when her kiss was so brand new? Every memory repeats, every step you take retreats. Every journey always   
brings me back to him."  
  
Becky smiled.  
  
"Okay, I knew it, I knew it." she thought, satisfiedly. "We're destiny, even been together through past lives, finding each-other... this could either be way cool or creepy--- Okay, gonna choose the cool route, don't wanna spoil the moment..." she thought to herself.   
  
"After all the stops and starts time keep coming back to these two hearts. Two angels who've been rescued from the fall. And after all that you've been through, it all comes down to her and you. I guess you're meant to mate. Forever you are fate. After all."  
  
"Wow, this is... big..." Tommy thought, putting an arm around Becky's waist. "If he knows so much about the past, I wonder if he knows about the *future*..." Tommy thought. "Oh, lord, I've been hanging around Merton too long--- nope, no asking him something like that or giving Mert ideas to..." he decided.  
  
"When love is truly right. This time it's truly right. It lives from life to life. It changes as it goes. Oh, and on the way it grows. But it never disappears. After all the stops and starts, we keep coming back to these two hearts. Two souls who've been fated from the start. And after all that you've been through, it all comes down to you and you. I guess it's meant to be. Mated through eternity. After all."   
  
"Always just beyond her touch, though he needed you so much. After all, what else is living for? Whoa. After all the stops and starts. We keep coming back to these two hearts. Two angels who've been fated not to fall. And after all that you've been through. It all comes down to you him and you. I guess it's meant to be. Forever you and he. After all."   
  
"Is this song gonna end soon?" Lori thought, annoyed. "Oh, joy, *she's* his fate, she's his 'destined mate'... What was I? Time to kill???"   
  
Tommy winced as Lori glared accusingly at him.   
  
"And, Merton seems *over* it? That's just not right... and... he hasn't even hit on me *once* since the excitement spell... What is *happening* to everyone???" she thought, looking like she might explode.   
  
"After all the stops and starts, Fate keeps coming back to these two hearts. Two loves who've been fated since time began. And after all that you've been through. It all comes down to she and you. I guess it's meant to be. Mated through eternity. After all..."  
  
Tommy looked at Merton tenatively.   
  
Merton sighed, and gave Tommy a little smile.  
  
"Um, congrats, I suppose? I mean, I can't stand in the way if you're each-other's one true loves or anything--- but, if she's pregnant before she graduates high-school you are in for it, Mister!"   
  
Tommy laughed and put an arm around him.  
  
"Don't worry about that... we won't be having kids for a *long* while..."   
  
"Geez, Mert, I'm only fifteen..."   
  
"Yeah, but you're already---"  
  
Merton popped a hand over Lori's mouth.  
  
"Don't help, Lor."  
  
~*~  
  
Later, Vince was watching through a crystal ball from an undisclosed location.   
  
"Little Buddy and pals are having fun..." he smirked. "Little sister *especially*... too bad it had to be with that Tommy person..." he frowned. "Well, Vince has a new job. Vince is large and in charge!" he said, hopping up.   
  
The music started again, and Vince grabbed a top hat and cane, and started dancing around crazily.   
  
"Vince put a spell on you, because you're his.That's right, Vince owns all your asses. I said-a "Watch out!" Vince ain't lyin', yeah! Vince ain't gonna take none of your foolin' around. Vince ain't gonna take none of your puttin' him down.Vince put a spell on you, because you're his, alright."  
  
Vince did a series of backflips.  
  
"Oh, yeah, wonder which'll be the first to dance themselves to death?" he thought, smirking. "Wonder if Little Buddy will find out in time to save himself? Vince sort of hope so..."  
  
"Vince put a spell on you, you're gonna dance yourselves to death.You can't stop Vince this time. Vince said-a "Watch out!" Vince ain't lyin', yeah! It's playtime, baby! Vince ain't gonna take none of your puttin' him down. Vince put a spell on you, because you're his, oh..." 


	4. Dance With Me...

Lori looked over at Merton sideways when they were finally alone in the Lair.   
  
"Where's Hillary?" she asked him.   
  
"Gone. I accidentally sung her the wrong song." he smirked ruefully.  
  
"What did you sing, Mert?"   
  
"You know Jimmy Buffet's 'Love Song From a Different Point of View'?"   
  
"Merton!" Lori laughed, eyes widening in surprise. "You actually asked her to get drunk and sc---"  
  
"I couldn't help it, it was the bad, bad song demon." he defended.  
  
Lori laughed.   
  
"So, you really wanted her, huh?"  
  
"Well... it was alot physical." he admitted. "I mean, Hillary and I have history, but most of our history involves hating each-other, and that could never work for more than a fling..." he sighed.   
  
"Couldn't it?"   
  
Merton shrugged.  
  
Lori looked around the room as more music was starting again...  
  
"I learned the truth at seventeen, that love was meant for handsome teens. And, high school jocks with clear skinned smiles who married young and then retired. The valentines I never knew. The Friday night charades of youth. Were spent on one more suave. At seventeen I learned the truth."  
  
Lori cupped his face in her hands.  
  
"Dance with me, I want to be your partner. Can't you see the music is just starting? Night is falling, and I am calling. Dance with me. Fantasy could never be so giving. I feel free, I hope that you are willing. Pick your feet up, and kick your feet up. Dance with me."  
  
Merton and Lori started waltzing slowly.   
  
"And those of us with ravaged faces, lacking in the social graces. Desperately remained at home, inventing lovers on the phone. Who called to say 'come dance with me', and murmured vague obscenities. It isn't all it seems. At seventeen."  
  
"God, he has such a beautiful voice..." Lori thought.  
  
"Her hands feel so soft..." Merton thought, closing his eyes and moving closer.   
  
"Let it lift you off the ground. Starry eyes, and love is all around. I can take you where you want to go. Dance with me, I want to be your partner  
Can't you see the music is just starting? Night is falling, and I am calling  
Dance with me."   
  
Lori knotted her fingers in Merton's soft, jet-black hair.   
  
"Mmmm... this feels nice... don't think about the fact she might sucker-punch you in the testacles once the song is over..." he thought, slipping his hands under her shirt and rubbing her warm back gently.   
  
"A brown-eyed girl in hand me downs, whose name I never could pronounce, said, 'pity please the ones who serve; they only get what they deserve'. The rich relationed hometown queen, married into what she needs. A guarantee of company. And haven for the elderly."   
  
Merton by now was singing into her shoulder.   
  
"Let me lift you off the ground. Starry eyes, and love is all around. I can take you where you want to go. Fantasy could never be so giving. I feel free, I hope that you are willing. To take my heart, take my hand. And dance with me."  
  
"Remember those who win the game, lose the love they sought to gain  
Indebentures of quality, and dubious integrity. Their small town eyes will gape at you in dull surprise when payment due exceeds accounts received, at seventeen. To those of us who know the pain, of valentines that never came. And those whose names were never called when choosing sides for basketball."  
  
This was just *such* an appropriate song for Merton--- he was able to hide a world of hurt behind those soulful dark eyes, some of it she was even responsible for... But, what she hadn't realized until recently, was that the *reason* was because she'd been bucking her feelings so hard for him...  
  
"Dance with me, I want to be your partner. Can't you see the music is just starting? Night is falling, and I am calling."   
  
"It was long ago and far away, the world was younger than today. And dreams were all they gave for free, to ugly duckling boys like me."  
  
Lori cupped his face, wanting to kiss it all away, make him understand she was here now...  
  
"Dance with me."  
  
"We all play the game and when we dare to cheat ourselves at solitaire.   
Inventing lovers on the phone. Repenting other lives unknown."  
  
"Dance with me."  
  
"That call and say, come dance with me. and, murmur vague obscenities. At gothic boys like me. At seventeen..."  
  
"Dance with me..."   
  
Lori and Merton leant forward to kiss gently...   
  
~*~  
  
Vince wrinkled his nose slightly.   
  
"Why is little buddy wanting that blonde bitch?" he frowned. "She beats him up and is mean and wanted to kiss wolf-boy..."   
  
He gave the large ball a spin and saw Tommy and Becky making out in his bedroom. He spun it again and saw another couple making out, but this couple disturbed him beyond measure.  
  
"Vince did not give t gift to little buddy so that the entire town could get the hornies..." he growled, clenching his fists. "Vince was supposed to get victims so that Vince could come back to real world and be seen by *everyone*!" he growled, his eyes starting to glow and shooting plasma bolts around.   
  
"Vince used to be such a sweet, sweet thing, 'til they got a hold of him. Vince opened magical doors for little buddy, Vince hung barbies in a tree. Vince got no friends 'cause they listen to wolfboy. They can't be seen with him, and he's gettin' real shot down. And, he's feeling mean. No more Mister Nice Guy. No more Mister Clean. No more Mister Nice Guy. They say he's sick, he's obscene."   
  
Vince shot a plasma bolt through a mirror, smirking with caustic satisfaction as it shattered violently. 


	5. No More Mr. Nice Guy...

"Vince got no friends 'cause they listen to wolfboy. They won't do what they should, and they're ruinin' Vince's plans. And he's feeling mean. No more Mister Nice Guy. No more Mister Clean. No more Mister Nice Guy. They say he's sick, he's obscene."   
  
Vince did a few gymnastic moves and squated backwards on a chaise-lounge.  
  
"My buddy kissed a tramp today. Little sister burned my eyes. Vince's been thrown out of the s-social circle, and he has to hide. Vince went to the lair incognito. When everybody rose, the stinkin' wolfboy, he recognized me, and punched me in the nose. No more Mister Nice Guy. No more Mister Clean. No more Mister Nice Guy. They say he's sick, he's obscene..." 


	6. Conclusion: All Things Considered...

Becky and Tommy came into the Lair, all excited.  
  
"I think we've figured it out." Becky beamed.  
  
"What?" Merton asked, nonplused.   
  
"This singing stuff..." Tommy said patiently.  
  
"Oh, right! Well...?"  
  
"See, Tommy and I have been making-out for the past eight hours, and haven't sung at *all*---"  
  
"You were busy making-out, point?" Lori interrupted.   
  
"Well... the first time, we were singing... during?" Becky flushed, fidgeting slightly.  
  
"Okay, ewwww, *bad* mental pictures there!" Merton exclaimed melodramatically.   
  
"Uh, Merton, point *is* that we sort of... got our ya-yas out?"  
  
"Hey! Could you at *least* watch the language there, Tommy? That *is* my baby sister..."  
  
Becky rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't be a shmendrick, big brother..." she sighed, laying her head on his arm. "Don't you see? Once your deepest rooted feelings are dug out, I think it's over. You stop singing."  
  
"But, yet, you didn't stop the stuff that seemed to come *with* the singing?"   
  
"We're *mated*, Lori; get over it."  
  
Tommy sighed and stepped between the girls warily.   
  
"L-look... just... maybe Beckers is right, that's all... check on it, Merton?"  
  
Merton nodded and grabbed a book, but, just as he did, the walls started to shake and Vince popped in.   
  
He was stronger now; he'd already had his first two victims...   
  
"VINCE!!!" Tommy, Lori, and Merton screamed.  
  
"Kay... what's with Liborace?"   
  
"Interesting choice of terms, sweet." Vince said, strolling towards her.   
  
Tommy growled feraly and stepped in front of Becky, wolfed and his hair standing on end.  
  
"Oooooooh, and his fangs are just dripping foam..." Vince smirked.   
  
"You did this, didn't you, Vince?" Merton realized.  
  
"Yes, Little Buddy, Vince did *all* of this--- he gave you what you wanted, didn't he? Excitement?" he crowed proudly, lifting his hands up and gesturing around the room. "In fact, the new job they gave Vince is just like what you used to believe, Little Buddy."   
  
Merton eyed him warily.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"People always telling the truth? Buddy used to believe that always, but when people get older they tend to forget it..."   
  
"The truth is a wonderful thing, but... sometimes keeping part of it to yourself or having people to believe something otherwise is necssary?" Lori tried tenatively.   
  
Vince shook his head.   
  
"Well... this... truth-telling--- well, singing, actually--- what does it get you?" Becky wanted to know.  
  
"Once people reach a certain point, Vince gets to feed..." he grinned wickedly.   
  
Becky hopped back behind Tommy, wrapping her arms around his waist, and he put his hands over hers.   
  
"Vince... how many people have you fed on?"   
  
"Two..." he smiled, hopping up on the desk, looking pleased that Merton was showing interest.  
  
"I can't let you go on killing people, Vince... Not that I'd even *want* to, but... see, it'd be my fault, because you originally stemmed from my mind?"   
  
Becky scrunched her brow.  
  
"Omigod! Vince! *Now* I remember! *You're* the one who used to hang my barbie-dolls in a tree?"   
  
Vince clapped his hands happily.   
  
"Little sister remembers!!!"   
  
Becky started muttering in yiddish.   
  
Lori whispered in her ear, "Distract him, 'little sister'; Merton's looking for the spell now."   
  
Becky nodded furtively and eyed him warily, purposely keeping her glance away from Merton so's not to tip him off.   
  
"Um.... is it true you can do tricks like Merton used to tell me about?"   
  
"Yes, yes, Vince can do *many* things; Vince is *much* more accomplished than that hairy jock..."   
  
Tommy growled again.   
  
The next hour, Tommy and Becky were "distracting" Vince while Merton got everything ready. He felt guilty, in a way, because Vince *was* a creation of his imagination, and used to be there when he needed him...   
  
Vince was having the time of his life, showing off and putting on a show for his captive audience...   
  
Finally, Merton said a few words and blew powder on Vince, who disappeared!   
  
"Okay, what happened?"   
  
"It's over; Vince won't be making his own little live musicals anymore..."   
  
Tommy put his arms around Becky and kissed her forehead, and she leant into him. They watched as Lori put an arm around Merton and he laid his head on her shoulder...   
  
Tommy's end narrative: And, as for Vince... well, Merton felt guilty just "destroying" him, so he gave him a new job in a different realm altogether...   
  
Vince is walking around this futuristic-looking city, when he runs into "The Tick"...   
  
"Hi, where is Vince?"  
  
Tick scrunches his brow at him, confused.  
  
"Who's Vince?"   
  
Vince looked aggravated and pounded his own chest with his palms.  
  
"*Vince* is Vince!!!"   
  
"Okay, come on, palie, we'll find your friend Vince..."   
  
Vince had to jog to keep up behind him.   
  
"But, Vince is Vince!!!"   
  
  
~*Finis*~ 


End file.
